


A Work In Progress

by tom_the_holland



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, virgin Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tom_the_holland/pseuds/tom_the_holland





	A Work In Progress

Chris Pratt and Tom Holland are led next to each other, watching TV and cuddling against each other. Tom’s head was nuzzled into Chris’ armpit groove, just how he liked, Chris’ hand running through Tom’s hair. Tom was the best thing that had ever happened to him, Chris thought, and he loved him with his whole heart, but didn’t have the courage to tell him. He was consoled by Tom’s state of ecstasy when they were together, Tom was always smiling and laughing, however today, Chris could tell that something was bothering Tom. “What’s wrong, baby?” he asked and Tom sat up, looking deep into Chris’ eyes and he knew that he couldn’t lie to him. “You know that… um… I am… a virgin?” Tom stuttered his words and awkwardly stood up. Chris hadn’t know, but he could’ve guessed. Every time they started to get intimate, Tom would get uncomfortable and find an excuse, which Chris didn’t mind - he wasn’t an animal. “Yeah,” Chris replied, trying not to look like he was bothered by it.

“Well… I want to… have… sex. Tonight.”

Chris stood up - he wasn’t expecting that. “Now? What? Are you sure?”

Tom bit his lip. “Yeah. I am.”

So Chris walked with him to the bedroom, his hand at the base of Tom’s back. A million thoughts were racing through his head: surprise, self-consciousness, love. He opened the door. There was no duvet on the bed and Tom threw himself onto the bed. He started to unbutton his shirt and watched as Tom eagerly did the same. He also pulled off his belt and trousers. Both Tom and he were in their boxers, Tom was already hard.

Chris jumped onto Tom and kissed his bottom lip roughly, moving quickly to his chin. Then he sucked on his Adam’s apple whilst he slid his hand into the back of Tom’s boxers and cupped his round, peachy ass. He then pulled the boxers down and flicked them off, exposing the boy’s long, thin penis. Chris cupped his hot, smooth balls and started sucking his nipples, then his rock-hard abs, then he gently kissed the tip of Tom’s long cock. A salty jet of precum landed on Chris’ face. Tom yanked Chris’ boxers down and flicked them away, too. Tom rolled on top and kissed Chris’ wide dick until it grew into a monster bigger than Tom’s own.

Chris rolled Tom face down and lubed up his massive penis. Tom reached behind him and guided the dick into his tight hole. Chris had only just pushed the head in when Tom came but he didn’t stop. He pushed in some more and Tom groaned in pain. Chris slammed the last few inches in and he screamed even more. Chris pulled out and Tom visibly relaxed, but Chris rolled him over, licked the cum off of Tom’s chest and jackhammered all the way in, Tom screaming. He repeatedly thrusted in and out, Tom’s faced scrunched up in pain. Tom’s hands reached down and found Chris’ ass, digging his nails into the cheeks, giving Chris the extra rush he needed to climax. He pulled out just in time, grabbing Tom’s head and pushing his length into the boy’s mouth before shooting down the boy’s throat.

Tom tasted his own shit on Chris’ length, chased down by a shot of sweet cum. Tom licked the length clean and Chris rolled off of him, coated in his own semen and even Tom’s. Tom’s eyes were watering but he had a big grin on his face. They led in silence for several uncomfotable seconds by which time both of their erections had gone down.

Tom nuzzled into Chris’ armpit groove and exhaled deeply. “I love you,” Tom said.

Chris looked down at him. “I love you too.”


End file.
